Out Of Darkness
by acquabellezza11
Summary: With Time not on Leon's side, he races to find a antibody cure for a soon to be victim to a new deadly virus to terrorists, someone who Leon is unawarely closer to, than he is lead to think (Read to find out)not sure if im gonna continue this... nobody is reviewing alot


I just came up with this story just now and I just had to do a story on it, after this chapter I will be doing a vid form of this story so be sure to visit my YouTube channel if you want to see it viewers! x0xsnowdiamond119

Now remember to leave a review on what you think readers

Happy reading!

Chapter 1:

Infected! First Encounters

-"Nothing good has ever happened to me…I lost my parents to this strange smoke that came out of nowhere I caught only a whiff of it and I began feeling bad all the time. It felt like my insides were being churned….i don't like this feeling…what is happening to me?" –

December 12, 2012 – Tall Oaks Boulevard 1:45am

It was night and dead silent, while a little boy was walking alone in the streets dragging a silver pole in his hand, he was wearing a long light shirt with black shorts and shoes, he had a slight tan to his skin and had light brown hair with deep blue eyes. he was walking very slowly, in a sickly matter looking at the ground in a daze slightly shifting to the side a few times, suddenly a low growl broke the silence, making the boy gasp and snapped his head up in fear, and that's when he saw it. Not far from him was a human turned zombie as it slowly trudged toward the boy, he picked up the staff slowly as if it weighed a thousand pounds and pointed it at the approaching zombie

"Stay back!" the boy yelled in a weak voice as the pole in his hands shook, he let the pole drop to the ground with a loud clink while still having a hold of it the boy ran toward the zombie with the bits of strength that was left, he raised the metal pole and began beating the zombie he then impaled the zombie's head with the pole and it died as the blood oozed everywhere, he clasped on his knees with his hands on the pole in exhaustion, panting heavily

Less than a moment later he heard running footsteps and he looked to the side with fear in his eyes hoping it wasn't a group of zombie's coming to eat him, he did not have the strength to take them on any longer his pains that he had been getting ceased his energy so quickly then as the strangers came into the boys view he saw a man in his mid 30's and a woman in her 20's approached him with guns pointed straight at him, he could hear the woman's voice but only just barely as he struggled to stand up

"Is he one of them, Leon?" he heard her say then heard the man's voice as he shook his head and lowered his gun

"I don't think so, but he doesn't look well"

The boy then felt pain in his head and he started to whimper and groan in pain, he put both of his hands on his forehead and clasped to his knees, he looked up at the two people, reaching one of his hands out to them seeing that his forehead was now dripping with some sort of black infection

"Help….me" he managed to say before fainting on the ground from the pain. Leon approached the boy as well as Helena and took a good look at him, seeing the black infection Leon frowned his eye brows

"What is this?" he asked to himself

"It seems he's suffering from something…" she said softly, as she kneeled down on her feet and felt the boys wrist feeling a slow pulse

"He's alive" she said looking at Leon "he's just a child, Leon…What do you want to do?"

"Well we can't leave him here, we'll take him to Adam, see what he can do for him" With a nod from Helena

"Your right, lets get the hell out of here"

And with that, Leon carried the boy up in his arms and they both ran back to where they came from, while running Leon looked down at the pained faced boy as he laid unconscious in his arms

"Hang in there, kid"

After a few blocks of running, they got to Adams luxury apartment, Leon knocked on the door and moments later came out an aged man with a suit on when he caught sight of the boy he glanced at Leon and Helena

"What happened?" he asked and Leon shook his head

"Were not exactly sure, sir" and Helena spoke up

"We just found this boy, and he has some kind of infection but not the one that was released" she said as she gently lifted up the boys bangs for the senate to see the black substance on his forehead, Adam put his hand on his chin and thought

"It's not like anything I've seen before, take him inside" he said as he moved away from the entrance for them to go through, Leon laid him on the couch nearby and went to talk to Adam while Helena stood to watch him, she examined the boy and noticed in his face a familiar sight

"Huh? You look just like…" she stopped when she saw the boys eyes start to open; Helena rushed into the room for Leon

"The boy, he's awake" Helena said with relief in her voice, and both Leon and Adam followed her into the living room, to see the boy sitting up and catching their eyes, he became uneasy and covered half his face with the blanket he found

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you" Helena said softly

"…who are you people?" he asked in a weak voice

"I'm agent Helena, this is agent Leon and senate Adam" she answered as she approached him with Leon behind her "can you tell me your name?"

The boy lowered the blanket from his face feeling slightly at ease and answered the lady

"I-I'm…Denzel"

"What were you doing outside so late? Where are your parents?" Leon spoke up

Denzel shifted his head slightly a bit exhaling and pulling his legs up to his chest as he answered "Their...dead…" he started as he started to cry "the smoke…killed them…zombies" he finished as he leaned his head down on his knees and sobbed, Leon sat on the couch with Denzel and patted his head gently

"I'm sorry" he said solemnly and Denzel nodded his head slightly from his arms

"Could you tell us your parents names, Denzel?" Adam asked in a soft voice, Denzel answered him in a tearful voice

"Abel…was my dad and Chloe was…my mom"

Helena eyes glanced at Adam and he gave her a knowing look as he knew what she was thinking, they both glanced at Leon then Denzel, Adam nudged Helena's arms to follow him into his office down the hall to leave Leon and Denzel alone, as they got to the room, she closed the door and Adam sat at his chair and placed his hand on his forehead

"Keep your voice down, Helena I cannot risk Leon hearing any of what we are about to say" Adam said

"I can't believe this" she said as she approached his desk "Their dead…"

"What a terrible loss…" Adam said rubbing his forehead slowly "Those two were assigned to protect that child as his adopted father and mother, now with them gone, and Denzel infected, he is in grave danger"

"Danger?" she asked and Adam nodded his head as he looked at Helena with a serious knowing look

"It's also because Denzel is Leon's…Son"

"His son?" she said in a soft voice Adam nodded his head "that's right"

"But why keep that from both of them, Sir?"

"Leon needs to be focused on the upcoming mission, and when the time is right I will be the one to tell Leon, but not now, and not Denzel because he has been through so many horrors already and knowing this bit of news will shock and anger him because he does not understand. The most important thing we do now, is that he needs to be cared for right away and he needs to be protected"

"Of course…but why is Denzel in danger?"

"It is because a group of bio terrorists that are after Denzel needs to get his infection to make a more deadly dose, worse than what he has now, and the result of it can kill him"

Helena placed her hand on her mouth in shock , taking in all this new information

That's it for now, thank you reading this everyone give me your thoughts on my idea =) should I continue, and if so, what would you like to see happen?

Tell me in a review see you next chapter


End file.
